Memory devices are widely used in computers and other electronic devices to store data and other information. Some memory devices, such as a flash memory device, do not need power to maintain the information stored in the device.
A flash memory device usually has a programming operation to store information, a read operation to retrieve the stored information, and an erase operation to clear some or all of the information in the device. Programming, read, and erase operations in a flash memory device usually involve applying different voltages to various components of the device.
A conventional flash memory device goes through many programming, read, and erase operations during its life. Therefore, improper control of the voltages applied during these operations may lead to inferior device performance, reliability, or both.